


The Kidfic AU - 5

by Tieleen



Series: The Kidfic AU [5]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It transpires that Bob and Victoria are in love and planning to get married and have a pony. Pete considers explaining that eleven and ten are both ages a bit too young to be making big decisions, but in the end he settles on, "But I already promised you to a Saudi prince when you were born. He gave me three camels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidfic AU - 5

**Author's Note:**

> And then the coherency of the timeline became too much for my fragile sensibilities. Assorted tidbits.

It transpires that Bob and Victoria are in love and planning to get married and have a pony. Pete considers explaining that eleven and ten are both ages a bit too young to be making big decisions, but in the end he settles on, "But I already promised you to a Saudi prince when you were born. He gave me three camels."

Victoria actually flounces a little as she stomps away to her room, which is definitely Ryan's fault. It's nice to discover, though, waking up in a water-soaked bed surrounded by ice cubes, that growing up isn't really changing her where it counts.  


* * *

  


[And then I said: _Also, note to be remembered later: Ryan bitching Pete out because just because Patrick was largely issue-free Pete thinks he should always get to be the only fucked up person in the relationship._]

"I wish you'd mind your own business," Pete moans dejectedly. "Don't you have a party to go to or something?"

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Also, I think if you make his dad sad again Spencer's going to put rat poison in your coffee."

Pete tries to think of how to explain that he's not afraid of a thirteen year old without owning up to the fact that he maybe is a bit. Which is bad, because they smell fear.  


* * *

  


The kids have a lot of car rituals, because Patrick could focus like nobody's business, but not while doing something he couldn't put his headphones on for. Combining that with the fact that the kids are, well, themselves, and have inherited a _lot_ of Pete for people with no genetic connections to him, they have enough rituals and games and habits to last them almost any kind of drive except maybe a coast-to-coast road trip -- holding hands over speed bumps, counting five yellow things by the time they reach the bypass, drumming classic rock songs on the ceiling (or, for those who can't reach the ceiling without Houdini-ing out of their seatbelt, on other people's knees) whenever they hit a school zone -- Pete used to think at some point they'd realize they had three or four times more things to do whenever there was merging to be done or people to not run over, but it seems they're generally too busy trying to outdo each other at balancing mints on their fingers before the next hole in the road brings in the inevitable draw.

[-- Brought on by the fact that the difference between rubber in tires and rubber in bouncy balls is that the little molecular chains hold hands more often. I was going to bring in balls too, but you do _not_ want to give Frank something to throw in a moving vehicle.]  


* * *

  


//The microstructure of a metallic material is characterized by the number of phases present, the proportion and the manner in which they are distributed or arranged.

In alloys, the microstructure may depend on the elements present, the concentration of each element, the heat treatment of the alloy (including the heating time and temperature, and the rate of cooling to room temperature).//

The waitress had apparently never heard of the APF theory, because she just showed them to two tables pushed together and said, cheerfully, "You guys don't mind squishing some, do you?"

Ryan and Spencer, who had somehow become the other contact point, both looked disturbed by this suggestion. Then they both looked disturbed some more, though in different ways, when Frank reached behind Ryan's back and poked at Spencer's hair.

"Frank," Pete said, from the other side of the table where he was dutifully fulfilling his job as the other contact point by holding Gerard's hand under the table, "Behave."

It was too bad Frank wasn't very fluent in English (or any other language) when he didn't feel like it, and did not actually know the meaning of the word.

"How d'you get it to stay like that?" he said, clearly fascinated.

"Frank!" said Ryan, sounding utterly horrified. He turned to push Frank's arm down, knocking his chair nearer to him in clear warning. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"_You_ keep your hands to yourself," said Frank, scowling. "Ow."

"Frank," said Pete, cheerfully, "I _will_ hand you over to the kitchen guys as child labor."

"Cool," said Spencer, looking calculating, before Frank could scoff at this suggestion that anyone would ever voluntarily let him into a kitchen. "Do you think if we gave them Bob, too, they wouldn't make us pay?"

//The equilibrium of a material is described in terms of the thermodynamic free energy of the system.

Free energy is a function of the internal energy of a system, and also the randomness or disorder of atoms or molecules (i.e. entropy).//


End file.
